villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane Marke
Jane Marke is the hidden main antagonist of xXx: Return of Xander Cage, the sequel to xXx and xXx: State of the Union. She is a corrupt CIA agent who is behind a conspiracy of destroying satellites around the world through the Pandora's Box. She was portrayed by Toni Collette. Biography Meeting Cage She first appears asking her colleagues about a device known as Pandora's Box causing the satellites to plummet towards the Earth. Soon after, the CIA headquarters is attacked by a group of rogue XXX agents led by Xiang, who was thought to be the film's antagonist, they steal the Pandora's Box and flee. The Mission and Covering Herself Later, Marke recruits Xander Cage, a former XXX agent thought to be dead and tells him that his former employer Augustus Gibbons died in a terrorist attack while having a lunch with the footballer Neymar Jr. When she brings in her right-hand man Paul Donovan and his team, Xander promptly rejects them and recruits his own members. As Xander's team arrive at the Philippines where Xiang and his men are having a party, there, Xiang explains his motivation to Xander and states that he wants to use the Pandroa's Box for the good of the world. Soon after, a group of Russian soldiers disrupt Xiang's party, and Xander chases after Xiang, in which Xander regains Pandora's Box, but it is quickly destroyed by Serena, a friend of Xiang, who joins Xander's team as she believes that the weapon must be destroyed and not to be used. Manipulating the Team and Anderson's Reveal The Pandora's Box that was destroyed was also a prototype, and soon after a satellite crashes into a Russian stadium, killing hundrends of innocents. In the investigation, the team deduces that CIA director Anderson is in on the conspiracy, having helped Xiang storm the CIA headquarters and not flinch when the CIA Council was being attacked. Xander and his team then storm the building where Anderson is hiding in and the team kills him. The Big Reveal But after retriving Pandora's Box, Marke revealed to be the mastermind behind the conspiracy, then shoots Xander three times, presumably killing him but not before that she exposes before Cage and Xiang that the XXX Program was shutted down and now the entire agents of the program are declared officially state enemies, as she spoke with the US President, which meant to give Xander a job. Cage, who faked his death with using a bulletproof vest that he wore earlier, teams up with Xiang. The Final Fight and Death She then sends in an extraction team to eliminate Xander's team. Both Xander and Xiang's teams join forces and fight back, with the help of Darius Stone, and in the process, Xander toss Donovan to his death, Marke meanwhile shoots Xiang, who opens the plane cargo door and opens a parachute that was tied to Marke's foot, the parachute drags Marke's outside the plane and then she falls to her death. Personality Marke was believed to be a charm, calm and helping woman when she first appeared. But as her true colors were revealed, she was revealed to be a cunning, violent, dark, cold, manipulative, cruel, egotistic and utterly ruthless woman with a very great desire to use the Pandora's Box for herself to secure her own desire for power. She even enjoyed from attempting to kill Xander and his team as well as causing mass destruction worldwide through the Pandora's Box. Trivia *She is the first main antagonist in the xXx series to be female, as both Yorgi and George Deckert are male. *She is also the first main antagonist to be killed by means other than an explosion. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Villainesses Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Crackers Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Assassin Category:Leader Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal